james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JayBO
__TOC__ Leave me a message Hey, is there anything left that could have it's own Gallery?.I know EVERYTHING. 03:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :really cant say, ask draginfli, shes in charge of that little operation. She would know. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 04:05, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Will do.I know EVERYTHING. 04:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jaybo, love what you've done with my user page.You've made my life and (LOL) generally every persons life in the wiki, easier!Thanks Avataraddicted 19:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) JAYBO can you help me too with my user page Anti-patriotism First of all, sorry for my late response. I've been very busy last days and weren't able to make edits on this site. That's also why I respond here, assuming that you've deleted my talk page from your watchlist. Now, back to what you asked me. Yes patriotism means "love for ones coutry". And that's where it all begins. Of course you'll think, why would I hate the love people have for their own counrty? A bit patriotism of course is almost harmless, but when growing, it can become a "danger". Well that sounds stupid and of course patriotism itself can't hurt people. But patriotism makes people blind. When someone loves his counrty very much, he stops to criticise its actions. People need to judge actions from "a distance", without being influenced by emotional feelings. Patriotiosm influences opinions and makes them biased. Also, I strongly prefer looking and judging the human race like one big complex. Religion, skin-colour and imaginary borders divide people. We need to set aside these imaginary borders and think of everyone as if he was a patriot, the same as us, instead of a foreigener. These things make us biased. How will you ever unite humans when you cling to patriotism? Patriotism, indirectly, hurts people all over the world. Patriotisn generalises. Just look at those people hating America without ever setting a foot on American ground. Just look at those people who hate all Muslims but never met one of them. I hope this makes things clear for you. Thank you for your interest. Cystlib The danger of Patriotism comes from harboring love for the image of a country when the nation does not exemplify the value it was built on. If you consider the United States, we have become enamored with the noble roots of our country, and still hold firm to our "American Dream", even though we have fallen quite far from the original intentions of the founding fathers. Many might argue that we were forced to evolve with the changing world, but that should not mean we should compromise our values and hide behind Patriotism as a shield, less we ever criticise our country and be called anti-Patriotic. It was set forth from the beginning of our country the Constitutional right to speak against our country when we feel we are being wronged by it. Willofeywa 22:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey JayBo, I wonder what your opinion about patriotism is/was, and if it changed after reading this. Thanks! Cystlib 12:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Jetfire606's RDA documents Hi. I'm Jetfire606. As you know (or maybe not), I was the carbon-based lifeform whom designed the pages for the Galactonotus Viperwolf and Wasp Viperwolf. I'm a James Cameron fan and I put my full support to this wikia. My specialties are the biology of Pandora, the skills of the RDA, and specifications on the Avatar Universe. If you need some info, please contact me at www.scifiuniverse.wikia.com By the way, I think we need to start adding Blu-ray reviews of Avatar. I know that it looks good. I watched it April 25. I See You, goodbye. P.S. Someone please tell me how to make a species information grid so I can add the taxonomies. Jetfire606 23:18, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Jetfire606, boyfriend of Trudy Chacon (she is so hot) Re: Your Little Guys Thanks! They were really fun to draw! When I was drawing Lyle, I thought of you, so I thought you'd like him in his pose. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 23:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Anon to be banned G'day Jaybo, some anon messed with the Na'vi page. I undid all the vandalism, heres the anon's IP address: 163.251.128.3 Ozzyjalo94 08:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : Jaybo has returned to a favourite past time of his and as such may not have got to the heads up to quickly. As most of the other admins are unavailable at this time due to time zones, it may be more appropriate to notify me on my talk page. Either way, the problem gets dealt with so there is no problem. --IWantheUltimateChange 10:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for covering UC. I check up here and there, its just hard to talk in IRC and play wow at the same time. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 04:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Report for Duty Hey Jaybo, it's great to talk to you again ;) Skxwang told you that I needed you, right? Lol, I just wanted her to bug you =P So, how are you doing with WoW? I gave Samsonius the rollback rights. Take care, and I hope to see you around soon :) -- 00:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :If you're getting very active again, it would be awesome, we really miss you around ;) -- 16:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay! JayBo's back (almost)! =P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 17:07, June 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC G'day JayBo, I recently got IRC (after many frustrating attempts to download it) and logged in, and I saw that the topic on the Avatar Channel is "I'M WITH KEVIN". What does that mean? Ozzyjalo94 07:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :It means that we're (or at least I am as I'm the one who put that as a topic) with Kevin ;). Given that you're on a dial up I can't link you to the youtube video (well, unless you want to wait =P) but search Google with keywords "Kevin Butler" and "E3 speech" that should give you enough hints ^^. --LuckyMan 08:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Every site that comes up when I Google search links to a video (damned dial-up...). I've never actually heard of Kevin Butler before, I looked him up a few minutes ago on Wikipedia to find out who he is. I don't think those Sony commercials are even here in Australia, and anyway I have an Xbox 360 and I don't pay too much attention to the PS3. The only E3 related thing I've seen is the Halo: Reach video (I couldn't get the Beta because it was too big for me to download...) Ozzyjalo94 08:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, those commercials are only aired in the US (I think), but as always, Internet brings them to the rest of the world as well. You should check one for reference. For the most part they're no longer than one minute so it could be doable even with a dial-up. --LuckyMan 09:04, June 24, 2010 (UTC) New Policies Hello Jaybo! I have recently added our new policy to improove our wiki and make the rules clear. Please read them and apply them. If you find anything that needs to be changed, added or removed, please change it yourself or send me a message to my talk page. Also, please tell me if you agree with the new policies. Thanks, -- 01:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Jaybo! I recently promoted Samsonius to admin because of all his great edits (banner requests, navi'tizing, images, he's always in the IRC, he designed the new badges, etc.) So I just need your vote. Do you agree of disagree? Thanks, -- 20:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Haha great, thanks. And btw, he hates to be called Sam =P His name is Sean, so remember that ;) There is indeed a lot happening around, so we hope to see you more often in the future. -- 12:16, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Congratulations! I appreciate the compliments that you left on my talk page, it's all going kinda fast. I'd love to Na'vitize a picture for you, just post a link up to your picture on the Na'vitization Requests page. See you around, fellow admin! :P [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 07:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Dust off the ban hammer 71.65.103.166 vandalized the Avatar (film) page.Skxwang 22:43, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :He has been smited. Btw, If I heard right you are an admin too, you could block him yourself. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 00:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not an admin here. I am over at Inception, thanks to Samsonius and Matias. I could mightily smite him over there. :-) Skxwang 00:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Now I, on the other hand, am an admin on both wikis, so I could do it. :P 00:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Well arent you guys cool :D JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 00:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC)